Coming Home
by Stormdesigner
Summary: What's Reeds reaction when Shane comes back to Dalton after the climbing accident? RANE! Read and Review please!


**Coming Home**

**Summary: What's Reeds reaction when Shane comes back to Dalton after the climbing accident?**

**A.N: Just a one shot that I felt like writing about Reed and Shane, because everyone loves Reed and Shane. Oh, the song in the story is Trying Not to Love You, by Nickelback. I don't own Shane, Reed, or Nickelback.**

**Edited by wishIwereanime**

"Reed, calm down, they don't know for sure if it was Shane." Kurt said, trying to calm me down. How can I calm down, when Shane might be dead? I never even got to tell him how I feel because I was such a coward at New Year's. Gosh, how could I've been so stupid?!

"Really Kurt, they found his jacket and the picture I gave him. How could it not be Shane?!" I yelled at him. I wasn't mad at Kurt; I was just frustrated with myself.

"Reed, we just have to try to think positively, okay?" Kurt signed.

"Gosh Kurt, how can I think positively? I know you're trying to help, but what would you do if it was Blaine out there?! Would you be able to think positively?" I yelled, as I collapsed on the bed and tried not to let the tears fall.

"I know, Reed; I would probably be doing the same thing. I'm gonna go see if anyone has heard anything yet. I'll come back if I hear anything." Kurt said as he left.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I let the tears fall. I was crying because I was angry and sad and worried and all sorts of feelings. I couldn't physically contain all my feelings, so I just had to cry and wish it would all go away. I was trying to think of anything to get my mind off of Shane, but I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't paint because I would probably just paint him. I looked around to try to find something, anything to distract me, and I saw my iPod sitting on my bedside table. I plugged it into my dock and hit shuffle. I turned the volume up and let the music fill the room.

You call to me and I fall at your feet

How could anyone ask for more?

(How could anyone ask for more?)

And our time apart, like knives in my heart

How could anyone ask for more?

(How could anyone ask for more?)

Before I knew it, I was singing along to the song.

But if there's a pill to help me forget

God knows I haven't found it yet

But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you only goes so far

Trying not to need you is tearing me apart

Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor

And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for

'Cause trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

(Only makes me love you more)

In that moment, it dawned on me. I can keep trying not to love him, but it will only make me love him more.

And this kind of pain only time takes away

That's why it's harder to let you go

(That's why it's harder to let you go)

And nothing I can do without thinking of you

That's why it's harder to let you go

(That's why it's harder to let you go)

But if there's a pill to help me forget

God knows I haven't found it yet

But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you only goes so far

Trying not to need you is tearing me apart

Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor

And I just keep on trying but I don't know what for

'Cause trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

By now the tears are falling again, and I cry through some of the next verse. When I start singing again, it's in a soft, shaky voice.

When a voice from behind me

Was fighting back tears

Sat right down beside, whispered right in my ear

So I've been dying to tell you

Trying not to love you only went so far

Trying not to need you was tearing me apart

Now I see the silver lining and what we're fighting for

And if we just keep on trying we could be much more

'Cause trying not to love you

Oh, trying not to love you

Only makes me love you more

Only makes me love you more

The last line came out more as a whisper than actual singing. Now I was sitting on my bed, not even trying to stop the tears anymore. I knew there was nothing to help me forget him, and letting him go would be even harder. But just like the song said, trying not to love him only makes me love him more. Well, how can I do that if he's dead? I dropped my head into my hands and started to cry again.

*Knock, Knock*

My head immediately shot up as looked at the door. I heard knocks, but not a voice.

"W-who is it?" I stuttered through the tears, as I tried to stop the ones that were still falling.

No answer.

_'It's probably just Kurt or Blaine…' _I thought, as I walked toward the door.

I wiped my eyes one last time, and opened the door slightly to outside.

I swear my heart stopped the moment I saw him. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and hugged the man who was standing in my doorway.

It was Shane, he was alive, and at Dalton! I didn't even think of letting him go, because I was afraid if I did he would disappear, and I didn't want that to happen.

He started to laughed and said. "Gosh Reed, I didn't know you- "

But before he could finish, I stopped hugging him and jumped up and kissed him on the lips. Then when I realized what I did, I stopped kissing him and took a step back, but him arms stopped me. He was holding me so close, we were chest to chest. I looked up at him, and he looked completely shocked.

_I just kissed Shane. What if he doesn't like me back? What if he hates me now?_ I worried.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I j-just can't believe you're a-alive. You're here S-Shane!" I said as I started crying again, but this time tears of joy. I was also starting to panic, because he still hasn't said anything yet.

Then I felt his arm wrap around me in a warm embrace. I just melted into his touch.

"Shh, its okay Reed, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said as I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Why don't we go inside?" He whispered, and I nodded into his chest.

We walked into the room and sat down on the coach. He was sitting down next to me, smiling at me. I smiled back at him, and then I dropped my head in my hands and started crying again. I felt Shane pull me on his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. I felt sort of childish for crying so much, but at least then weren't tears of sadness anymore.

"I c-can't believe y-you're here. They told us about the jacket and the picture, and I was so sure that it had to be you." I said as the tears started to stop, but I still kept my arms wrapped around his neck, and kept my head on his shoulder.

"I know, but that's a whole other story, but the good thing is I'm here now. It's all going to be okay, I promise you that Reed." He said in a hushed soothing tone.

I lifted my head off his shoulder so I could actually talk to him face to face. "Okay." I whispered as I tried to wipe the rest of the tears off my face.

He smiled at me, and I knew immediately what he was going to say. "So, about that kiss back there."

I felt my face go warm, and I knew I was blushing. I knew that I kissed Shane because I needed to. I like him… a lot. So I guess I just need to tell him, that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. "Um, yeah. About that… Well, I'm not quite sure what to say." I said, looking to him to see if he was going to say anything.

His smiled disappeared and he looked disappointed. "Oh, well, you were probably just in shock and,- "

But like before, I stopped him with a kiss. I didn't quite know what to tell him, but I knew how I felt. This time I kissed him a little longer, and I was surprised when he started to kiss me back. It seemed like everything in that moment was perfect. We eventually broke apart for air.

He was smiling at me, but I just kept my arms wrapped around him and smiled back at him.

"I think it's safe to say I didn't do that just out of shock." I told him.

He just laughed.

"Yup, I see that now." He said, as he pushed back some of my curls so I could see him more clearly.

"I love you." I said before I could even think about what I was saying. The words just sort of came out. I felt all the color leave my face.

"I love you too, Reed." I heard Shane say.

I looked at him, confused. And then, before even thinking, I said, "You do? Are you sure?" I

felt like a complete idiot when I asked that, but I just needed to confirm it.

"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Reed." He answered.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I should have told you sooner." I whisper, more to myself than to Shane.

"I would have waited forever if that's how long it took, I'm not going anywhere." He said as he hugged me again, and kissed the tip of my nose. I giggled a little when he did that, he just smiled at me.

"Does everyone else know you're here?" I asked him, as I thought about how I didn't want to let him go.

He just laughed. "Nope, I think it would probably be a good idea to tell them, huh?" He said as I moved off his lap so he could get up.

"Probably, that would be a good idea." I told him, still not really wanting to let him go.

Then he stood up and offered his hand to me. "Would you like to come with me, love?" He asked, as he winked at me.

I blushed and took his hand, and walked out of the hall with him. "I like the nickname."

I told him as we walked down to the commons where everyone else was.

"It's only fitting." He said as he smiled at me. I knew I would never get tired of that smile. Actually, come to think of it, I'll never get tired of him.


End file.
